Le Shimon et le Clam
by queenvyn
Summary: College roommates and best friends, Enma Kozato and Tsunayoshi Sawada, deemed as losers by many, accidentally submitted their designs while drunk. The only downfall is that they submitted them to big- shot companies, Vongola and Shimon, with "Le Shimon et le Clam" messily scribbled on all the papers. In the end, they hadn't expected the companies to accept the designs.
1. Mistake

Le Shimon et le Clam

* * *

Summary: College roommates and best friends, Enma Kozato and Tsunayoshi Sawada, deemed as losers by many, accidentally submitted their designs while drunk. The only downfall is that they submitted them to big- shot companies, Vongola and Shimon, with _"Le Shimon et le Clam" _messily scribbled on all the papers. In the end, they hadn't expected the companies to accept the designs that they made.

Reborn's problem is trying to convince the two losers to join the companies Vongola and Shimon before someone gets them first. Also, he discovers that the people that they had attracted had started their interests during the (too many) drunken escapades of the two. Good riddance.

* * *

A/N: This is my first story, so please be kind. Unbeta'd. Inspired by Sky Z by Okiyama and Low Profile Life Gone by IceViper. (Probably too many mentions of paper and design.)

* * *

Chapter One (Prologue)

Mistake

* * *

"_Hic. _Tsuna-kwun, I haaaas a great idea! _Hic._" A redhead, who had his arms over another man, slurred while they were walking lopsidedly on the street. They were going towards their dorm after a drunken escapade.

The man, who is under the redhead's arm, looked at the redhead, "Washt isht it, Enma- schwan?" He leaned closer to the redhead while he was asking. He saw the tall buildings of their dormitory and added, "Letsh go to our room pirst. _Hic. _You has teh key?"

Enma nodded and fished out the key, which had a key chain with the number 27 on it. They entered the gates while the security guard was eyeing them warily, they we're lucky that they had their id's out so that guard let them enter. They stumbled while looking for their room.

After seeing the number 27, they entered their room and lied down on the floor.

"I hasn't telled you the idea yet." Enma started, a little sober this time but still drunk. Tsuna looked at his roommate and nodded.

"Let's schubmit our designs." He said, while looking for the papers on which they designed their clothing line.

"Wait!" Tsuna exclaimed, after that, he brought out two pens. "They needs to know who dechinged them! Let's write our names!"

"Dun wanna! Let's just write 'Le Chimon et le Clam'!" Enma opposed Tsuna's idea and grabbed one pen from Tsuna's hand. Then, he messily wrote Le Shimon et le Clam.

"Gwood idea!" Tsuna started writing as well.

After they were finished, they gathered their papers and stood up. "Lesht go mail it naow~" Tsuna suggested.

They hurriedly walked, not noticing one paper falling down from Tsuna's pile.

* * *

-Morning-

"Ugh." Enma woke up the next day in his shared room with Tsuna. He looked around and saw that nothing was out of order, "What happened last night?"

Tsuna entered the bedroom, holding a glass of water and some medicine. "Ah, Enma- kun, you're finally awake!" He exclaimed, setting down the glass of water on the small table besides Enma's bed.

"Tsuna- kun, do you remember what happened last night?" Enma asked, reaching out for the medicine and opened it.

Tsuna shook his head, "I only remember us walking towards our room, after that, it's all blank."

"Ah… Me too. I wonder what happened." Enma said, glugging down his water.

"Yeah. Our designs were lost too, I only saw one left." Tsuna added, dismayed at the thought of losing their designs.

"Maybe the bullies found it, and then they stole it." Enma commented, setting down the now empty glass on the table.

"Yeah, maybe. I do hope that what you think what happened isn't the case."

* * *

-One Week Later-

"Giotto- sama, Cozart- sama." A maid called out to the two men inside the room. One of them was a blond and the other a redhead. They were having their afternoon tea inside, which is quite obvious due to the tea set and cookies on the table.

"What is it, Marie?" Giotto, the blond- haired man, asked the maid.

"Someone mailed this to the Vongola and Shimon company sir. There were no names but its heavy and we thought that it may be something important so the mailman deemed it that it is a waste to just throw it away, sir." Marie answered, giving out the mail to the Vongola vice-president. Giotto said a small thanks and waved his hand, "You're dismissed." She bowed down to the two men inside and left the room, going back to her duties.

"You'll give it to your father, Giotto?" Cozart, asked Giotto who was opening the mail. He went near his friend and peered over his shoulder. Giotto was concentrated on removing the wrapper where the mail was put it.

"Oh, for goodness sake! Why won't you just tear the paper apart?" Cozart exclaimed while laughing at the absurdity of what his friend his doing.

"I don't want to, and it can still be used you know! To know where it came from and all that, and yeah, I will give it to my father after I see what it is. It might be a fan-mail for all I know."

After successfully removing the paper, Giotto saw the content of the mail. It was full of designs, unique even. On each paper, there were two models, one male and one female. Giotto also noticed that there was a new theme every ten sheets of paper. Giotto thought that it might even make it to their clothing line. His father might also hire the designers on the spot. He then continued to looked at the designs. He stopped at the ninety ninth paper.

"Where's the last paper?" He asked, looking at the wrapper. There was none left there.

"Where's the what, Giotto?" Cozart asked, somewhat worried on what made his friend go searching. Giotto waved the designs, "There's one missing!"

While Giotto was waving the papers, some fell down towards the ground. Curious, Cozart picked all of the papers and looked at them with an expert eye.

"These are very good ones, Giotto! Though, how did you know that there's one missing?" He praised the works, ignoring the name on the lower right corner of the sheet. It was written so horrible that even he couldn't understand it, so he just ignored it.

"There are ten sets here, with each of them having twenty designs each. But on the last set, there are only eighteen designs." Giotto frantically explained, still looking for the last sheet of paper.

"So?"

"Isn't it obvious now?! After creating nine sets with twenty designs each, you just can't create the tenth set with only eighteen!"

Cozart looked at Giotto, who was on the floor, skeptically. "Ah. Don't fret about it too much, Giotto. They must have wanted a new pace! You're being too paranoid about this."

"Giotto's being too paranoid on what?" A new voice exclaimed and Cozart immediately looked at the source. He saw Giotto's father, Timoteo Vongola, who was standing on the doorway and looking at his son, "Ah, Sir Timoteo. Giotto's looking for a paper, which I think doesn't exist."

The ninth president of the Vongola Company raised his eyebrow at Giotto who was still looking on the floor. "And why would you look for it? You can ask our printing press to print it again, my son."

Giotto, who finally realized that his father is in the room, stood up and bowed his head down. He blushed in embarrassment at the thought of his father seeing him in such a state. "Sorry for my rudeness, father but I was looking for the last design sheet of these. It was submitted by an anonymous sender." He gave the pile of papers to his father to be checked.

Once Timoteo received the designs, he quickly scanned them. After that, he scrutinized every design carefully. "Oh son, it's not sent by an anonymous sender, they call themselves…" He squinted his eyes to understand what was written on the paper. (He understood it because of one of his six advisers tries to write on his non- dominant hand and sends in reports which are so messy that Timoteo had headaches reading it. Timoteo learned to read it after a year.)

Timoteo laughed at the name which was written on the paper, after that, he composed himself and said, "Le Shimon et le Clam."

* * *

"Reborn, I want you to trace the identity of the person who has sent this." Timoteo looked at the man before him. The man, called Reborn, looked at the wrapper which was given.

"It'll be done in one week, but may I ask why, Nono? You're going to sue them?"

"Oh no, it's not that. It's because the Shimon and I have agreed to hire them once they're found." Timoteo gave a smile.

* * *

A/N: Please don't hesitate to tell me your reactions and/or if there are mistakes. By the way, on the first part, where Tsuna and Enma were drunk, the grammatical mistakes on the dialogue are intentional.


	2. Regrets of a Businessman

Chapter 2: Reborn has many regrets, this job is one of them

* * *

A/N: this is my attempt to make Reborn look more like a 25- 28 year old business man who has terrible 'senpais' on his job... unbeta'd. sorry for the long wait, ehehe i have no excuses rather than the fact that I cannot manage my time properly. I was calypso. is . an . elf before, I just changed my name here. Please enjoy!

* * *

Once Timoteo has said that sentence, Reborn blanked out. It might be embarrassing for the world's best businessman, but it's the best thing he can do that does not disrespect his current boss. Actually, what he really wanted to do was unprofessionally scream, "Out of all the things you can do and bring your company more profits and yet you chose the most reckless course of action, boss!" but instead he just opted to say, "Are you sure? You don't even know their work ethics or if they're good, qualified people."

Timoteo let out a laugh, "That's why you are the one who I'm sending, Reborn. I could've sent Lal Mirch or Colonello but they're not as good as you when judging people."

No matter how proud Reborn is of himself, he still takes offence to it, a little. No, not really. Just kidding, maybe around 1%?

But then again, Reborn thinks, it's not even offensive, it's becoming more of a 'Reborn, it's just a praise phrased as an insult' case.

So, his internal monologue says, 'Yeah, I'm so good at judging people, I could be a journalist.' but what came out of his mouth is, "Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll train them a little to become good businessman before we go back in this company."

Timoteo then gave Reborn the wrapper in which the designs were sent from, and some of the designs with the horribly written "Le Shimon et le Clam".

(From another room, Giotto suddenly feels a surge of pride where he feels he's done something right.)

"My son gave them to me a while ago; you can use this to trace it." Timoteo explains while giving Reborn a look. "You can go now if you want, there's a jet ready by the runway. Though, you will have to join Iemitsu on his monthly visits to his son and wife." He added, blatantly ignoring the look of distaste on Reborn's face.

Reborn scoffs at this, after his initial reaction, "Visits? Believe all you want Timoteo, but whatever your external adviser is doing are not visits. It's more of him stalking his son on his son's college and free loading at his wife's house with Nana babying him."

"Details, details, Reborn. My external adviser is a dedicated man, even though he is very awkward concerning his family." Timoteo waves him off and he was laughing while doing so. "Well, off you go. The jet is leaving in thirty minutes so you go get your necessities ready. You can just mail Giotto whatever things you need to be shipped to you."

Reborn slowly nodded, and took his sweet time walking towards the door, wanting to minimize the time he has to spend with Iemitsu. Before he got out, Timoteo exclaimed, "Reborn, would you also do Bianchi a favor and visit her younger brother Hayato at Trinisette University?"

"Will do." Reborn grunted in reply, and then said his farewell, "See you soon, boss. I have some brats to look out for."

* * *

Reborn goes inside the jet ten minutes before take- off, hoping that Iemitsu isn't there. Unluckily, Iemitsu _is _already there, sitting and looking at pictures of his son and wife.

Now, Reborn walks very slowly, hoping that Iemitsu is too focused on his wife and son to notice him walking.

Iemitsu, that freaking bastard, looks up when Reborn just needs a few steps away from where he is sitting. Reborn curses Iemitsu, and then the bastard's intuition in his head. He is just there slowly wallowing in despair while Iemitsu slowly brightens up, his grin slowly becoming bigger.

"Reborn, my man! How nice of you to join me!" Iemitsu exclaims, then lets out a booming laugh. "You on a job for Timoteo? Good good, I'm on a job too!"

"A job to stalk your son?" Reborn retorts, warily eyeing Iemitsu's arms like they are going to put him in a headlock all of a sudden.

"Yeah!" Iemitsu unabashedly exclaims and then lets out another laugh. Reborn sighs, 'This is going to be a long flight.'

* * *

It's already been twenty three hours since Reborn and Iemitsu landed in Japan, Tokyo. The first two hours was spent getting something to eat and begrudgingly joining Iemitsu while the man was there buying more souvenirs for his family. (Reborn is also ignoring the luggage of his companion, not wanting to help, and knows that the three boxes there are souvenirs for Iemitsu's family but what the hell, the boxes are just as tall as him and he is a towering 6'5 -195cm-!) Carrying two small medium sized bags and a cage for Leon, which suddenly feels so small when comparing it to Iemitsu's luggage, Reborn says goodbye to the man, who will go first to Hokkaido for some business, and settles in a hotel. He then spends there the next eight hours sleeping off his jetlag.

The next one hour was spent looking for a good restaurant and then eating there as well. Next five hours, Reborn left the hotel with his items and rode a train towards Namimori, where he read what Giotto e- mailed him the directions to the unused house (mansion, really) of Vongola company and adds that he can use it as he likes as long as he doesn't destroy it.

He replies, "I'm on a job to search for those designer or designers, Giotto. Heavens forbid that I will destroy your mansion while I'm not actually there. Use your head a little, idiot- student." He then proceeds to find the housekeeper to get the key, and then the mansion to finally let down his bags (and cage) and just relax.

He looks up the clock and notices that four hours have already passed. Getting up, he opened one of his bags to get a suit and his fedora, and then proceeded to go take a shower.

He took one hour of preparation, which is four times longer compared to the usual but if a man is on a vacation (god, Reborn is already thinking that this job is a vacation), he is allowed to be more lax.

After that, Reborn started to go towards the postal office, which is located in the town beside Namimori and luckily, Trinisette University too. While walking, Reborn supposes that being with Iemitsu for how many hours in the jet and in the airport isn't as unlucky as it seems. Iemitsu recognized the packaging and said that it was from Japan, also that it was more commonly used in Namimori and the towns beside it, and that he'd know because his lovely wife Nana would always send him pictures whenever he can't go home. Iemitsu also blabbered that his son, Tsunayoshi, is also attending Trinisette University and that he had problems in entering it at first because of his grades but he really wanted to go to Trinisette U, so he done his best in studying and because of that he entered the top one hundred out of thousands of freshmen.

It took him almost two hours to arrive at the postal office, even if it could've taken him thirty minutes usually, but at least he was there, and just in time too, it's almost four pm. Most of the students have already returned to their homes, apartments or dorms while workers does not get off the job until 5pm which makes Reborn's job easier since less people who recognize him, the better.

* * *

It's already been twenty four hours since Reborn and Iemitsu landed in Japan, Tokyo more specifically, and all that Reborn has done for the job is pinpoint the postal office that delivered the mail to Italy. After that, the manager tells him that the dude who saw the people who mailed it was fired because apparently, he was caught doing drugs. Since the owner was pretty lax (and neglectful, Reborn adds) he let the dude go, as long as the dude doesn't come back. An employee took pity on him and said that she vague remembers that the ones who send the mail were Trinisette University students.

Not wanting to research on the dude's background and all that just for specific information which Reborn suspects the drug user has already forgotten, he just went to school and asked around the remaining student body.

The first one he asks is a pretty tall kid, but not as tall as him, and always laughing.

"Hey, do you recognize these drawings?" Reborn asked, skipping the introduction and goes straight to the point.

The kid looked at the designs Reborn was holding and laughed, "They kinda look what Gokudera has sometimes. Haha!"

Ah, Bianchi's baby brother, the one who he's also tasked to visit. Good, he'll hit two birds with one stone.

The kid's now gone after saying he needs to go to baseball practice immediately.

Reborn still waits for other students and will still ask, while looking for Gokudera.

The next one that he asks is a cute girl, long brown hair accompanied with a loud mouth with silver hair.

"Hello, miss-" Reborn was about to start introducing himself like the gentleman he was, but the silver haired man interrupted him. "Hey you! What do you want with my baby sister to the extreme? Huh?!"

"Onii- chan! You're being rude! See? He's politely introducing himself!" The silver haired man's little sister reprimanded her older brother. "Sorry, Kyoko! Sorry tall man!"

Restraining himself from smacking the older brother's head, he said, "No, it's okay. I just wanted to know if you recognize these drawings?"

"Oh, they look like what the octopus head has sometimes to the extremeeee!"

"I recognize them from what Gokudera-kun was holding before!"

Reborn nods his head in thanks and continues on.

He then encounters a boy with blue hair and an atrocious hairstyle, but he hasn't asked the boy. The boy with the pineapple head just approached him and mentioned, "Kufufufu, aren't those bomber boy's papers?" and before Reborn asked him, he disappeared.

Reborn sees a red head with glasses and decided to ask him what he asked a while ago.

"Oh, they're Gokudera- san's. I think, I'm not sure… He was searching the whole university and dormitories to find it." The red head answers. Reborn notes that every person he asked seems to know Gokudera Hayato, and what the kid has said, Hayato seemed to have not changed his brash and quick tempered personality.

"Do you know where Gokudera is?"

"His class is just about to finish… Uhm, I need to go now, mister."

Reborn mutters thanks before the red head runs off. Just in time, Bianchi's younger brother jumps in front of him, holding three dynamites per hand and just promptly screams, "YOU!" The other students just look at Gokudera Hayato and ignored him, muttering about him never shutting up.

"Me?" Reborn asks, deciding to humor him.

"You- You THIEF!" Hayato accuses. Wait what?

"Why do you have Tsuna- sama's and Enma- san's designs?!"

Reborn just blanks out on him, his inner monologue speaking up, 'Two birds with one stone, indeed.'

* * *

A/N: Gokudera does not recognize Reborn because he's too focused on Tsuna and Enma's designs hehehe i can't find a good reason for Gokudera to call Tsuna 'Jyuudaime' so i settled for Tsuna-sama instead.

Thank you for reading *bows* also please dont hesitate to point out my grammatical mistakes, thank you!


	3. A mistake masked as a blessing?

Chapter 3: While we're talking about regrets, Tsuna and Enma have lots of those too

* * *

A/N: Chapter is unbeta'd once again, but I did try to proofread it ehehe a little... Anyways, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, favorites and follows *bows* they made me really happy, and made my week *heart heart* please enjoy chapter three! since it was Reborn's point of view last chapter, it's Tsuna's and Enma's turn!

* * *

Ever since Sawada Tsunayoshi started college and met his best friend, Kozato Enma, they have been unluckily followed by bad luck.

Even though Tsuna was a loser in his middle school and high school years, college seems the worst compared to the two _combined_, and the funny thing is, Enma had the same situation as Tsuna did, even though they had different schools in different parts of the country. (Maybe this is what they mean when birds of the same feather flock together?)

And... if there was one thing they have noticed, it's that their usual dose of bad luck just became worse when they've first met each other. In other words, the world just pretty much became motivated to make their lucks worse, and became really hell-bent in dishing out bad luck.

Just last week when they were out drinking, they have been "blessed" once again. They were blessed in the sense that they have lost their portfolio of designs that they were planning on submitting to a local designer in Tokyo, where they actually have the chance of being accepted as interns. The only design remaining was with them with a horribly written with _'Le Shimon et le clam'_, which was really horrible by the way because they can't even identify it they were trying to write it in English, Italian, French, or Japanese, which was really confusing.

(What the hell did they do during that 4 hour timespan of being drunk?!)

Oh well, that one phrase on that piece of paper that was left behind made them realize that they most probably left their portfolio somewhere and was probably not stolen by a complete stranger or by their bullies.

Because, if there's something that they won't forget, it's their chicken scratch of an attempt in writing when they are drunk.

(They have already seen it on an "I Own You Now" contract, which scared the living shits out of them and the owner of the 'supposedly' contract had too much of a fit laughing that he ended up destroying the one and only copy and quite accidentally saved Tsuna and Enma's lives.)

Even though it seems hopeless, they did not give up on looking for their portfolio.

(Who the hell decides to give up the product of around two years of labor?! Those two hundred designs were not exactly easy to make, you know!)

With not much hope, Tsuna and Enma then decided to go the bar where they drank and got drunk a week ago to ask the owner if someone had returned their portfolio.

* * *

The said bar was just a few meters away from Trinisette University which is named _'Arcobaleno' _which is a bar during the evening, but in the morning, the '_Arcobaleno' _sign just _magically_ disappears and _'Rainbow Babies' _takes its place, where the bar _magically _becomes a cafe. Nobody really knows how that happens, the café turning into a bar which are very different settings compared to each other. The beverages are great though, whether you go there in the morning or in the evening, so by now everyone just turns a blind eye to the change that _magically_ happens within 6:00 am/pm to 6:05 am/pm dubbed as the "rest time" of the café/bar.

Tsuna and Enma entered _'Arcobaleno' _and looked for the owner; to their own dismay the only one who was tending to the bar was Adelheid, a childhood friend of Enma who graduated three years ago. She raised her eyebrows when she sees the disappointed faces of the two twenty two year olds in front of her.

"Tsunayoshi, Enma… You two look somewhat disappointed, are you guys lookin' for something?" She asked the two moping kids. Enma perks up and answered her question, "Yeah, Adel. We've been looking for our portfolio… It's been missing since last week."

"You're looking for your portfolio, as in the one that is always being protected by that Gokudera kid with his life?" Adel asks, and grimly remembers when Tsuna and Enma decided to draw some designs based on some costumers. Gokudera was behind them, carefully but protectively clutching the other designs made by the two in front of him and was glaring at anyone who dares go near their table, which is bad since they're located at the place where she serves the drinks.

(She almost liquefied Gokudera at that time, since he was hurting the sales and in extension, the business.)

Adel was shook out of her reverie when Tsuna spoke, his tone exasperated but at the same time, fond, "Yes, he went on a rampage when we told him that our designs might have been stolen and then, he went on a searching spree when we told him that we might have lost it instead of it being stolen."

Adel let out a quiet chuckle when she imagined Gokudera doing what Tsuna has said. "Well, I don't remember someone returning something here but I'll go and check Arcobaleno's stock as well as Rainbow Babies'. Your portfolio as of now is just your designs compiled, right? Wait for me here, I'll go check out our stacks of papers and please do ring the bell near the tissue holder if a costumer comes in." She says to the two of them who nodded at her, before entering the "Employees Only" room.

Tsuna and Enma both nod and waited, they opted for conversing with each other while waiting for Adel to come back. Three minutes later and Tsuna received a text message from Gokudera. He excused himself from Enma and started reading.

_From: Gokudera-kun - To: Tsuna-sama (6:47pm)_

"_Tsuna- sama! Where are you? Are you with Enma- san? What time are you going to go back to your dorm?"_

_To: Gokudera-kun - From: Tsuna-sama (6:48pm)_

"_En and I are here in Arcobaleno. Trying to look for our missing portfolio. Maybe we'll be back by 7:15pm, Gokudera-san. Are you already there in our dorm room?"_

_From: Gokudera-kun - To: Tsuna-sama (6:48pm)_

"_Yes, I have something important to say, Tsuna-sama! We'll wait for you here!"_

_To: Gokudera-kun - From: Tsuna-sama (6:49pm)_

"_Hiie? What important message or something is it, Gokudera-kun? Ah, we?"_

_From: Gokudera-kun - To: Tsuna-sama (6:51pm)_

"_We'll tell it to you when you're already here, Tsuna-sama. Yeah, baseball idiot, the cow and Shouichi is here, along with Reborn-san."_

Tsuna hears the soft chimes twinkling, as he looks up from his phone, closing it and reminded himself to read Gokudera's message later, and then looked at the person who just entered. Enma went towards the bell and rang it. After a few seconds, Adel came out of the room, strangely haggard compared to her impeccable neatness.

She serves the costumer who has entered first, one shot of whisky and a bottle of tequila, before returning to them. She shook her head, somewhat apologizing, "I'm sorry, the only pack with lots of papers is the new batch of restraining orders which was just delivered last early morning." She reaches out her hands to pat their heads, "Sorry, kiddos. I'll just text you when boss will come here to visit, okay? I'll ask him if someone returned your portfolio too."

Tsuna and Enma both nod their head. They've already thought just as much. If only they could just remember what happened that Saturday night, everything could've been answered easily.

Just when Tsuna and Enma are about to get out of '_Arcobaleno'_, a drunk man suddenly stood up on his designated table and then started to shout incoherent things. "Y'ALL. Whas I de onlee un whooose wondereeeng why thes es called Arcolaveno? Shooo weird!"

The sober ones and the not-so sober ones laughed at the man who was making a fool of himself, while Adelheid was increasingly getting ticked off. The drunk man then started jumping and screaming, "Yahoo! baNZaI!" and managed to break the (expensive) table.

Tsuna and Enma quickly moved out, only hearing Enma's childhood friend scream, "For disturbing the peace, and destroying Arcobaleno property, I shall bestow punishment and liquify you!"

* * *

It's already 7:10pm and Tsuna already has his hand hovered over the door knob, not really wanting to open the door after the read Gokudera's message. He wants to rest, damnit. (It's not because of his waiting projects while he was looking for his and Enma's portfolio, swear.)

Enma looks at him, "Tsuna-kun, why wouldn't you want to open the door?"

Tsuna grimly replied, "I've just read Gokudera-kun's text and he says that he's with Yamamoto, Lambo and Shoichi and one other person… Rebro, something? Reborn?"

Enma put a hand on Tsuna's shoulders, "On the other hand, Tsuna-kun, I think I want to reeaallllyyy sleep right now, so I'm going to go crash with Aoba and Rauji…" Tsuna looked at him, eyes showing betrayal. "Enma-chwaaann, how dare you try to leave me with them? I want to sleep too! You're a traitor! How could you do this to me?!" Enma was about to retort that he wouldn't be able to sleep with the amount of noise Gokudera and Yamamoto creates and it will always be inevitable that if two of them crash at Tsuna's and his dorm room, he's sure as hell that the others will arrive too.

"OIII, WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT SOMEONE BETRAYING TSUNA-SAMA?!" Gokudera opens the door with such force that the two best friends thought that he was going to destroy it (for the third time of the month).

"Ah, it's just you and Tsuna-sama, Enma-san." Gokudera says.

"Yes, it's just me and Tsuna-kun." Enma drawls out.

* * *

They're now inside dorm room number twenty seven. Yamamoto was occupying the space in front of the television, watching a baseball game in session with its volume maxed out. Lambo was sitting in one of the chairs of the dining room, eating some of (supposedly) well hidden snacks of Enma, blasting also a movie which he's watching from his laptop. Shoichi was just behind Yamamoto, tinkering on some new project for his Robotics class.

The only thing that Tsuna and Enma want to do is just lock up in their rooms and enjoy their sweet, sweet solitude but they really can't escape, not really, with Gokudera and that Rebro- Reborn guy staring at them like hawks, they doubt if they can escape to the comfort of their beds.

All three of their visitors sans Reborn and Gokudera were so engrossed in what they're doing that they don't notice the quietness and awkwardness that's covering the living room where Gokudera, Reborn, Enma and Tsuna are all sitting.

"Gokudera-kun, what did you say again?" Tsuna asked Gokudera, and was pointedly ignoring the knowing smirk donned by the man in the suit.

"Tsuna-sama, you and Enma-san drunkenly sent your portfolio to Vongola and Shimon." Gokudera explained for the third time to Tsuna and Enma.

"But how exactly? We were drunk, Gokudera-san. Drunk! Which means we shouldn't have been able to send it to Vongola and Shimon, for goodness' sake!" Enma reasoned with the silver haired man.

"Apparently, the officer in charge that night when you sent it was high, and labeled it 'To: Vongola HQ in Italy' when he read your Le Shimon et le clam on your drawings." Reborn added, donning a very pleased smirk on his face.

"How?" Tsuna asked again, dazed and definitely losing his senses whenever he remembers what they've supposedly done last Saturday.

Reborn sighed and said, "This will be the last time I will explain things to you. You two, sent your designs, in an unprofessional way to Vongola Headquarters. Nono's son even thought that what you've sent was fan mail. You're lucky though, because if it didn't go to the maids, it would've been incinerated. You two also used the postal service that ships internationally, and you two have so much good timing that the officer in charge was high, on drugs."

"So, that's why 3000 yen from my wallet was missing, I thought that it fell off…" All three of them heard Tsuna mutter, and for some godforsaken reason, they all started laughing. Reborn let out a small huff and laughed; now only realizing the hilarity of the situation where his boss kind of forced him to enter. Gokudera laughed just because the situation was so funny that he couldn't help it. Tsuna and Enma just let out both laughs of laughter and despair because it has happened to them so many times now that they're absolutely used to it.

"Oh well, uhm, hi. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, twenty two years old. I have double majors in psychology and fine arts." Tsuna managed to introduce himself through his fits of laughter. Enma followed, managing to quell down his his laughs to chuckles, "I'm Kozato Enma, same age as Tsuna-kun. I have double majors in business and fine arts."

They looked at Gokudera who gave a "tch" but still started introducing himself and the others, "Gokudera Hayato, twenty three, accountancy and law. The idiot watching tv there is Yamamoto Takeshi, same age as myself. The one tinkering with the robot is Shoichi Irie, twenty two as well. That brat at the kitchen is Bovino Lambo, nineteen years old."

Reborn removed his fedora and put in on his chest, "I am Reborn, the world's best businessman. I would like to tell you that you two might be talented in the field of design and fashion but your naming sense is shit. Who names their designs _'Le Shimon et le clam'_ anyways? If you choose a language, you should stick to it. Like French, where your chosen name would actually be, _'__Le Simon et la palourde'."_

"Wait, what?! I forgot to ask a while ago but what is the world's best business man doing here in this university in the first place?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"And why did they make you come here? Are you going to sue us or something?" Enma continued, now feeling slightly sleepy. Tsuna also stifled a yawn. They were jolted awake when a hand slammed into their skulls, "Hmmm, I've decided. I'll be your mentor. The first lesson is you two should learn to respect your elders. You might be twenty two year olds now, but I am still older by four years. Now that I've decided, I'm going to train you to be talented businessmen before Vongola and Shimon hires you two as fashion designers."

"WHAT." The two best friends let out a surprised yell, bumped their foreheads together and then fainted.

Well, they got the 'sleep' that they wanted... at least.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading *gives out cookies* please dont hesitate to tell me my grammatical mistakes and i would love to hear/read your reactions!


	4. Unexpected Change

Chapter 4: Unexpected Change

* * *

A/N: I didn't expect to post this chapter so late and im so sorry. This chapter is so short mostly because its like an introductory chapter to the new arc? Sorry for the late chapter and I hope you guys will like it.

* * *

"Oh, Reborn, how nice of you to call me." Timoteo exclaimed as soon as he hit _'accept call'_ on his phone. "Do you have any ideas on the anonymous sender's whereabouts?"

"_Yeah, I do. It's a long story actually, but two college students were the senders of the portfolio. I found them last week."_ Timoteo heard Reborn mutter and then nodded to himself.

"Hmmm, that's good then. Where did you find them? Also, it might be best to send them a mentor to teach them the ropes of this business before they join, don't you think?" He suggested, already making a list of potential mentors inside his head.

"_I found them in Trinisette University, one of them is Ietmitsu's son." _Reborn replied curtly. Timoteo also cannot help but hear the shuffling of paper and the scratching of pen against paper.

"Does Iemitsu know? I think he'll be really happy if he finds out that his son will be soon working with Vongola or Shimon in the future. Hmmmm, do you think my son, Giotto, will be a good mentor to them?"

"_Iemitsu doesn't know yet, he'll be arriving in Namimori in less than a week though. That idiot will throw a party when he'll hear about this news. Honestly, I'm not keen on meeting him in the next few days. Although, that'll be a good experience to Giotto, but it isn't needed since I've decided to mentor them."_ When Timoteo heard Reborn's statement about him mentoring the two potential recruits, he was shocked. It was rare for Reborn to take up mentoring/tutoring, especially that his last mentoring was four years ago to his former student, Dino.

"I haven't expected you to take mentoring up again, Reborn. Very well then, Giotto can go there to aid you if he wants." Timoteo commented, letting out a soft sigh when he heard Reborn chuckle.

"_Meeting people with lots of potential are hard to just ignore and not mentor, boss. If you say so. Well then, I still need to submit these documents, I'll get going then."_ Reborn said. Timoteo heard once again the shuffling of paper and then after he muttered his farewells, the line went dead.

* * *

After hearing his boss' farewells, Reborn disconnected the call and focused on fixing the documents in front of him. He let out a sadistic smirk after reading the contents once again. He set the documents on the desk in front of him before going to his (borrowed) room to change his attire.

When Reborn entered his room, he went to Leon's cage first. He opened it and let his pet roam free. Reborn then got his chosen attire for the day and went to the bathroom.

After fifteen minutes of bathing and changing, he looked at Leon and asked, "Want to join me today, Leon? I'll be going to a meeting in less than two hours."

Reborn waited for Leon to climb on his hat before putting it on. He fixed this attire which consisted of a doctor's outfit and a lag gown, and most especially his name plate which read…

"Dr. Borreb Sinclaire."

* * *

Tsuna regrets not making a back to back schedule. He really shouldn't have gotten that 9:00 am class with his next class set at 2:00 pm.

(He just needed those credits desperately, damnit.)

Now, with nothing to do, he just resigned himself to his fate of waiting for his next class. He dragged himself to Rainbow Babies, hoping to meet one of his friends there. Honestly, he could also go back to his dorm and get a nap but considering that he sleeps like the dead, he wouldn't dare test it again.

(Actually, he slept all through of his afternoon classes and there were so many repercussions that happened to him so he just tries not to nap again.)

Entering the coffee shop, he noticed one of his friends, Spanner, who was nursing a cup of coffee, and waved. Spanner gave him a small wave while studying a little mechanical device in front of him. Tsuna then went towards the cashier to order something and then gave a smile to her and a small nod, recognizing the cashier.

"Ah, Tsuna-san! Glad to see you today! What would you like to order?" Haru Miura, a classmate in one of his fine arts classes, greeted him warmly.

"I'd like to have an iced coffee please, and one slice of your strawberry shortcake." He said after giving a glance at the menu. He reached for his wallet, got the exact amount and paid Haru He waited for a few moments for Haru to complete his order and gave a small thank you once she finished making his drink.

"Enjoy your order, Tsuna- san!" Haru said before attending to another costumer who just entered the cafe.

Tsuna walked towards Spanner, and sat on the table beside his friend. Spanner looked at him and gave a quiet, almost inaudible greeting, which Tsuna returned, although his was a little bit louder.

He brought out one of his books and started to read. As much as he'd love to sketch a new design, he really couldn't ignore the test on his next class. He brought out a pen and his notebook and started taking notes.

(Tsuna really couldn't afford to fail this class, it was already his second to the last semester in Trinisette Unisersity and he does not really want to repeat a subject.)

Halfway his note taking and when he was sidetracked with all of his doodling in his notebooks, he felt envious for Enma, who was taking his classes right now because his classes run from 8:00 am to 3:00 pm, and has a break from 12:00 nn to 1:00 am. At least his best friend was doing something productive right now. His thoughts then moved towards Reborn, their self- proclaimed mentor. Reborn confused Tsuna, because he suddenly announced, after proclaiming his status as mentor, that he was going to spend a week or two observing his two students. 'To create an effective training regimen.' Reborn said. When they asked, 'What do you mean training regimen?' Reborn only gave a scary smile which sent shivers to both Tsuna and Enma.

He was dragged out of his stupor when someone entered the café exclaiming something in a singsong voice and Haru exclaimed "Ah, welcome to - Please don't bang the doors!" so loud that it made Tsuna go back to reality.

"Tsu~ na~ yo~ shi~ kun!" A white haired man sang while hugging him from behind.

"Byakuran-san, neither of us two will sign your 'I own you now' contract, please get off me." Tsuna deadpanned, giving Haru and Spanner an apologetic look.

"You wound me, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran exclaimed in an highly exaggerated voice, combined with a dramatic swoon and a hand above his chest.

"What do you want?" Tsuna asked, eyeing Byakuran's hands warily hoping that they won't suddenly bring out a contract (he once accidentally signed).

Byakuran brought out his phone, and then started searching for a picture. "So, I was planning on going to your dorm, because it's so much closer compared to my dorm room-" Byakuran suddenly started to narrate, and only stopped when Tsuna retorted a 'what were you going to do there' and then continued "- to sleep on your bed, of course! But then, I saw this sign there! Are you and Enma-kun planning to move in with me? I don't really mind and-"

"HAAA?! W- WHAT?! What is this, Byakuran- san?!" Tsuna exclaimed, and then apologized then Haru and some of the costumers glared at him.

"Wait, you aren't informed?" Byakuran looked at him, surprised.

"What do you mean 'not informed'? I'm not informed about what?" Tsuna asked, confused by the sudden turn of events.

Byakuran showed him a picture where it has there a memo plastered on dorm room #27, his and Enma's dorm room.

_To: Mr. Tsunayoshi Sawada and Mr. Enma Kozato,_

_You are asked to pack your things and move out of room #27 in three days. We have been informed of your wish to transfer dorm rooms as stated in your request forms._

_Note: Because this is a special request and was given a lot of consideration, there are no back- outs from this transferring for dorm rooms/apartments. _

_Good day._

_Signed,_

_The Director of Trinisette University. _

"Hiiii. What the heck is happening?!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed, already feeling an incoming headache.

* * *

A/N: by the way... this chapter is proofread by me but not beta'd. I hope this chapter isn't feeling too rushed? Thank you for reading!


End file.
